


Sterne

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a romantic, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, Our Boys madly in love, Stars
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Sterne

**09 | Sterne**

Es kam selten vor, dass sie in New York die Sterne zu sehen bekamen.  
Doch Bucky hatte all sein Erspartes zusammen gekratzt, Zugtickets für sich und Steve gekauft und ein kleines Zimmer für zwei Nächte gemietet.

Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, denn nun saßen sie warm angezogen auf der kleinen Veranda und starrten in den sternenübersähten Nachthimmel. Steve saß nah bei ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn und Bucky hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.  
Er liebte es, Zeit mit Steve zu verbringen. Seinem besten Freund.  
Es hatte lange genug gedauert, sich die Gefühle für Steve einzugestehen. Doch als sie endlich darüber gesprochen hatten, hatte es kein Halten mehr für sie gegeben.   
Und Bucky tat alles, um Steve seine Wünsche zu erfüllen.  
Vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen hatte ihn eine fürchterliche Bronchitis geplagt und er hatte sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, dass Steve es dieses Mal vielleicht nicht schaffen würde. Doch Bucky hatte ihm versprochen, wenn er gesund werden würde, würde er ihm die Sterne zeigen, so wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Danke Bucky,“ durchbrach Steves Stimme seine Gedanken. „Danke, dass du mir die Sterne gezeigt hast. Sie sind so hell und unglaublich groß. In New York sieht man sie nie so hell.“

Bucky legte einen Arm um Steve und zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sicher heran. „Ich würde alles für dich tun Steve. Ich würde dir den Mond zu Füßen legen, wenn ich könnte.“

Steve lachte leise. „Der Mond wäre mir viel zu groß. Aber die Sterne … Die Sterne sind perfekt.“


End file.
